Diving into things
by Archaic
Summary: Alright, just don't ask where this one came from, alright? It's the result of a challenge I was given on the UPN forums early in 2000, and while far from my best work, (Hell, it's my WORST work), it can still be pretty damn funny at times. Apparently. ^^;


Firstly, for those who don't know the drill, with this kind of fic, I write the story twice.   
The first time you only get the dialogue and the seconds includes both the dialogue and actions   
surrounding it. As always, the first part alone would make a nice lemon,   
while you realise that I'm not nearly as sick as you thought once you read the second.   
Since I can write things like this quickly, expect more in the furure.   
Assuming you like this one of course.  
  
N.B. Remember, there are time lags between some pieces of dialogue.   
Where it doesn't make any sense, even in a sick way, than it belongs to the next part.  
  
"Diving Into Things"  
  
Ash: Are you sure you want to go through with this Misty ?  
Misty:Of course I'm sure. Now what are you waiting for. Get your clothes off already.  
Ash:There, are you satisfied now ?  
Misty:No. Come over here and help me with these.  
Ash:I never realised how hard this would be.  
Misty:You mean you have never done this before.  
Ash:And you have ?  
Misty:Well of course. I was raised by my sisters you know.  
Ash:Makes sense. It's so hot.  
Misty:Of course it is, what did you expect ?  
Ash:Well I didn't think it would be this hot.  
Misty:You think this is hot ? Just you wait.  
Ash:You certainly were not kidding when you said it would get hotter.   
Here, can you help me get this stupid plastic thing off.  
Misty: Can't you do it yourself.  
Ash:What does it look like.  
Misty:Oh fine then. Why are you taking it off anyway, you're going to need it later.  
Ash:Stupid thing's hurting me.  
Misty:Didn't I tell you to get the one a size larger.  
Ash:It was the largest size available, how was I to know I'd be too big.   
Yeow, you didn't have to be so rough, that hurt.  
Misty:Always does.  
Ash:And I'd suppose you would be the expert.  
Misty:That's right. I have done this before.  
Ash:How much longer do we have to keep on doing this  
Misty:You mean you'd like to stop  
Ash:I'm geting tired. Pikachu will be wondering what happened to us.  
Misty:Well I don't care. I'll continue without you if you won't stay.  
Ash:Fine then. Wanna continue this tommorrow ?  
Misty: Gladly. I'll see you later Ash.  
Ash:See ya.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
We join Ash & Misty on a boat, somewhere near the equator in the Pacific Ocean.   
They can be seen preparing for Ash's first Scuba dive in open waters  
  
Ash: Are you sure you want to go through with this Misty ?  
  
Misty turned to Ash from her task of getting the gear ready  
  
Misty: Of course I'm sure.  
  
She tossed him his wetsuit, recieving only a blank stare back from Ash  
  
Misty:Now what are you waiting for.  
  
Still he gave her no response  
  
Misty: Get your clothes off already.  
  
Ash came to his senses and moved round the corner, where he could change in private,   
stepping out a minute later in full gear.  
  
Ash:There, are you satisfied now ?  
  
Misty turned to Ash.   
While he may have finally changed into his suit, he still hadn't put his gear on properly.  
  
Misty:No.  
  
She stood up and moved over to Ash. In a few quick minutes, she had helped him get his gear on properly.  
  
Misty:Come over here and help me with these.  
  
They both spent a few minutes untangleing the safety lines that would secure them to the ship.   
When the job was compleated, they both sat on the side, ready to dive.  
  
Ash: I never realised how hard this would be.  
Misty:You mean you have never done this before.  
Ash:And you have ?  
Misty:Well of course. I was raised by my sisters you know.  
Ash:Makes sense.  
  
With nothing left to prepare, they both entered the water.  
  
Ash:It's so hot.  
Misty:Of course it is, what did you expect ?  
Ash:Well I didn't think it would be this hot.  
Misty:You think this is hot ? Just you wait.  
  
Misty certainly wasn't kidding.   
As they moved about, they could certainly feel the heat from both the sun and the water heated by it.   
It wasn't long before they were forced to return to the boat to get a few drinks each.  
  
Ash:You certainly were not kidding when you said it would get hotter.   
Here, can you help me get this stupid plastic thing off.  
  
Ash was struggling to remove his goggles, without success.  
  
Misty: Can't you do it yourself.  
Ash:What does it look like.  
  
As Misty could see, quite obviously not.  
  
Misty:Oh fine then. Why are you taking it off anyway, you're going to need it later.  
Ash:Stupid thing's hurting me.  
Misty:Didn't I tell you to get the one a size larger.  
Ash:It was the largest size available, how was I to know I'd be too big.  
  
Misty quickly pulled the goggles of his head,   
with it catching his unruley hair for a second before finally being freed.  
  
Ash:Yeow, you didn't have to be so rough, that hurt.  
Misty:Always does.  
Ash:And I'd suppose you would be the expert.  
Misty:That's right I have done this before.  
  
Ash had to concede that point. They both finished with their drinks and returned to the water.  
  
Much Later.......  
  
It was getting quite late. They had already watched a spectatular sunset and night was setting in.   
They had both drifted out quite a distance from the boat.   
Were it not for their safety lines, they would have no idea where the boat was.  
  
Ash:How much longer do we have to keep on doing this.  
Misty:You mean you'd like to stop.  
Ash:I'm geting tired. Pikachu will be wondering what happened to us.  
  
Ash spoke quite truly. Pikachu was very afraid for it's master. It had expected them to return hours ago.  
  
Misty:Well I don't care. I'll continue without you if you won't stay.  
  
Ash knew better than to argue with Misty. She was able to help herself.   
If she wanted to stay a while longer, that was her business.  
  
Ash:Fine then. Wanna continue this tommorrow ?  
Misty:Gladly.  
  
Misty flopped onto her back and stared at the stars, as Ash made his preperation to return to the ship.   
Turning, he grabbed a hold of his safety line, gave it a few tugs,   
then started moving back towards the boat as the whinch started up.  
  
Misty:I'll see you later Ash.  
Ash:See ya.  
  
With those words, they both passed from each others view.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, what did you think. I'll bet all you Hentai were thinking things that you probably shouldn't.   
Perhaps I should have put an age recommendation on this. Oh well, the damage is done.   
I just hope this doesn't affect my reputation in a negative way. 


End file.
